For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe a vehicle air conditioning unit that collides conditioned airflow respectively blowing out from two blower outlets, and changes the flow direction of the conditioned airflow. Moreover, Patent Document 3 describes technology in which, in a vehicle air conditioning unit, conditioned airflow blowing out from an instrument panel is led toward the vehicle front-rear direction rear side. Furthermore, Patent Document 4 describes technology in which, using the Coand{hacek over (a)} effect, blasted air exceeds an amount of air blowing out from a nozzle in a blower.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-050781
Patent Document 2: JP-A 2004-148965
Patent Document 3: JP-A 2005-035423
Patent Document 4: JP-A 2010-077969